


Piss marker Taehyun

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Innocent Taehyun, M/M, Master! Beomgyu, No Sex, No Smut, Piss Marking, Piss Play, Puppy! Taehyun, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Still kpop idols, Submissive Taehyun, Watersports, brief mentions of the other members - Freeform, don't know how to tag, puppy headspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Puppy Taehyun doesn't think his master Beomgyus stuff smells enough like him so he takes matters in his own hands
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: anonymous





	Piss marker Taehyun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you don't like then please don't read and pleasantly leave
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes, I'm yet to proof read :)

Out of all the members Tae trusted Beomgyu the most, meaning he was the first one to find out about his puppy headspace. It didn't take long for the others to find out mainly because sharing dorms often lacked privacy so they just walked in as they pleased. The others were also very supportive of Taehyu’s choice, even if they didn't quite understand it, so it was still mainly left to Beomgyu.

At first it was going all ok, he would mainly find Tae curled up on his bed having most likely stolen one of his hoodies. He guessed most of the time this was just because he enjoyed Beomgyus scent or maybe he wanted him to smell of Tae but either way he didn't mind. 

Well this was until one day Taehyun took it too far, clearly having slipped too deep into this headspace, nothing of Beomgyus smelt like his puppy, and Tae wasn't keen on it at all. He had heard that it wasn't unusual for puppies to piss mark, so why didn't he. He was currently only where some joggers so it wasn't hard for him to pull out his cute little cock. He aimed it at the bed only letting out small amounts at a time but spreading it evenly around the bed. Whining every now and then as he still felt kinda dirty to be doing this to someone's bed. Once there was a sufficient smell, he popped his cock away, that had slightly hardened and crawled into the living room, where he would wait for his master, as he and the rest had only gone out to get snacks. And to his luck Beomgyu was the first back and seemingly rather excited to see his puppy.

" TaeTae, puppy, I'm back" he shouted out, causing the younger to lift his head over the back of the couch and bark in response.

"Ah what have you been up to, puppy, want to go to the bedroom for snuggles' ' which Taehyun threw himself off the couch to follow Beomgyu into the freshly scented room. 

"Tae what did you, it smells" Beomgyu asked already knowing what the smell was, piss.

"Didn't smell of me, and and I wanted it too," the puppy responded, smiling up at his master, clearly around his work.

"So you pissed on my stuff" he replied, still slightly confused as Taehyun had never done it before. Which he just nodded at before going to jump up onto the bed.

"Taehyun don't go on the bed, let me change the sheets" Beomgyu said in a tone that the puppy immediately submitted too, bowing his head. " if you want my stuff to smell of you, wear it, do not piss on it or on any of the other members stuff, they won't be pleased ok"

"Puppy sorry, didn't mean to just want you to smell like me, sorry" he said, his eyes looking slightly watery.

"Ah baby don't cry, you didn't know you were doing wrong but don't ever do it again, or you will receive punishment."

"Ok, me sorry, I'll help" Taehyun said as he watched Beomgyu remove the sheets before realising it had soaked through.

"Don't worry, go sit on your bed and I will call you when I have finished" Beomgyu said once again in a tone that Tae knew not to argue with.

When the other members returned home, after an hour, everything was sorted out all except Tae was still on his bed, clearly upset with himself and the fact that Beomgyu still didn't smell like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I plan to write more parts to if you want to leave a suggestion and i may write it, i am open to most things


End file.
